


Out Laws Of Love

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Unfortunate Sin [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles is trying really hard, Charles needs help, Crying, Dark Charles, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Erik, Life is hard, M/M, Miscarriage, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Poor Charles, Possessive Erik, Prisoner erik, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, abuses, mental break down
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: They say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will.They've branded us enough. Outlaws of love.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Unfortunate Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583683
Kudos: 15





	Out Laws Of Love

Charles*

“好久不见了。”

“好久不见，Erik 。”

我们唇语到， 如果不是我们之间隔着一层厚实的玻璃，你便可以用结实的双臂环抱着我。我们的中间不会有接触。我知道，在墙的另一边，你正在努力的散发着信息素。但是亲爱的，你协尽全力的努力，最后还是会在监狱，这Alpha 信息素的焖炉一般的地狱中销声匿迹。我终于明白，为什么他们不让Omega 进入了，我在这里就像是随时会发情的定时炸弹。

我看出来了，你很忐忑、不安。我钟爱的你细长的手指有节奏地敲打着。你在紧张，你在急躁，而我何尝不是，但是你并没有探手去摸那个通向交流的电话。我知道，你害怕你会失去我，或者更甚一一吓跑我。所以我决定当先打起电话的那个人。就算我的指节颤抖着，我知道我的脸色一定很苍白。

电话拨通后，你马上就接了起来。我们都知道，我的时间不多了。接着你沙哑的声音从那冷冰冰的机器里传出：“Charles ，宝贝，不要离开我。”我忍不住笑出了声。我打了抑制剂，这里当然不会有别的Alpha 发现我是一个Omega 。我沉默着，而你开始用手指在玻璃上勾勒出我的模样。先从你最钟爱的，我的眼睛，我亮蓝色的瞳孔，再到我那如猫儿一般的眼眶。然后，往下到我高挺的鼻梁，你总是喜欢亲吻它，然后你会用鼻梁轻蹭它。你的手指游离到我的嘴唇上。食指放在下唇的地方，久久的停留。“Erik，”我听到自己说，同时注意到你橙色狱衣下不安的躁动。“You are not alone. ”

“I promise. ”

正在离开监狱的长廊上，我小心搂紧了大衣外套。出门前我狠狠注射了两支抑制剂，但我还是不能冒陷被人发现我是Omega ，尤其是在Erik 出狱之前，我还在等待着，还有三个月，我能撑过这三个月。之后我要亲眼面对面地告诉他，告诉他我怀孕了。

社会从来没有对Omega 友好过，无论你的肚子里是否有一个三个月大的孩子。傍晚时分，我小心翼翼地回到住处，开门，悄悄的关门。终于，我回到入狱前与Erik 合住的，破烂不堪的住所，脱下那件愚蠢的大衣。有好一会儿，我就这样愣愣地站在门前，双手抱着肚子。直到一声声响将我惊醒。是Shaw，站在一片狼藉的客厅里。脸上一如既往，挂着他恶心Alpha 的微笑， 我当然知道他是来干什么的。

“请在给我一些时间，我保证……”

“甜心，你我都知道。上个月，上上个月，上上上个月，你也是如此保证的。你我都知道，我此行来就是做个了结。房子的租金我不在乎。我想要的是别的东西。”他不由分说地扑了上来，无视我的尖叫，忽略我的挣扎。整整一个晚上，隔壁邻里都能听见我的嚎哭。但没有人会在乎。自己都吃不饱饭，没有住处的情况下，谁又会在乎呢？金粉色的阳光穿透黑夜时，他还没有停下来。而我已经筋疲力尽。三个月，我在脑子里告诉自己，还有三个月，Erik 就回来了。尽量忽视身后的律动与下腹的刺痛。

Shaw 终于离开。他答应我，不会告诉任何人。但明显的，整栋楼看我的眼神里参杂着鄙视与恶心。Shaw 地盘里的人都听见了。有的人还对我露出流氓的微笑。如果Erik在的话，他一定会打爆他的牙，我这么想，蜷缩在狭窄的床上，抱紧自己，抚摸着身上不存在的伤口。三个月。

宝宝安然无恙，我独自一人走出诊室，心中释然，双腿绵软。在Shaw 离开后看到床上的淡淡猩红时我视线模糊大脑晕眩，独自坐在医院等候厅时胃抗议地翻滚，让我几乎晕过去。“Hey ，你没事吧？”不用抬头我也闻到了浓烈的Alpha 的信息素味道，不属于我的Alpha 的。就在这时前台叫了我的名字，我才得以逃出这无底漩涡。

然后我去见了Erik ，他被同意与我待在一个私人空间 ，戴着手扣与脚扣。我忽视了它们，伸手握住他的双手。而他，从一开始欣喜的笑容渐渐变得困惑，我知道 他一定闻出了什么，会不会是孩……

“你和别的Alpha 上床了？”我僵住了，大脑尖叫着说点什么，向他解释清楚，肢体却冰凉而僵直，只有晶莹逐渐在眼眶中叠加，嘴巴微张着说不出一句话。接下来的一切仿佛被放慢的镜头，Erik 咆哮着跳起，被手与脚扣压制着不能完全直立，Alpha 的信息素张牙舞爪迎面而来，Omega 的本能让我连连后退，差一点跪在盛怒的他的脚边，贪婪地呼吸着我Alpha 的味道，泪水夺眶而出。狱警出现扣押他时他还在癫狂地咆哮，双眼死死瞪着我，那里面有绝望的火焰在燃烧。“Charles ！回答我，Charles !” 我将脸深深埋入臂弯里不去看他的模样，泪水已在脸上留下湿漉漉的轨迹。

我做着能做的一切来养活自己和孩子。感谢上苍，Shaw 没有再来过。我坚持打着五份工，在每天四小时的睡眠里幻想着与Erik 重聚。我看上去依然不像一个怀孕的Omega ，太过憔悴，太过苍白，太过瘦弱，太过操劳。肚子渐渐长大，而我渐渐瘦下去了。我并没有多少胃口，但为了孩子，我依然坚持进食并抑制呕吐。对着镜子微笑时我青紫的眼圈与凹陷的双颊让我想要哭泣。我和Erik 又回到了玻璃的两侧，而这一次，他甚至不愿意见我。每一次我坐在玻璃这边，看着身边的人来去匆匆，而我身前隔着玻璃的这把椅子上始终空空如也。狱警强制我离开，而我在最后一刻依然充满希望你会出现，相信你绝对不会抛弃我。宝宝已经五个月大了，最后的一个月，然后我们便重聚了。

今天是Erik 出狱的日子，而我因为工作缠身而没有办法迎接你。半夜推开家门后你无影无踪，搜寻无果。监狱说你已经在下午被释放。于是我奔腾在每一条街道上试图寻找你的踪影，我奔跑着直到双腿麻木，两眼失焦，身体里的小生命在抗议。而我跌跌撞撞地推开家门，倒在地上，你抛弃了我，而我无法放弃你。于是我迈向卧室，在握上门把时被淹没在黑暗里，耳边传来脑袋落地的撞击声。一切归于平静。

我在冰凉地板上醒来，上班时间早已过了。于是我靠着门坐在地上，一瞬间似乎生命的意义没有了。半年过去了，我的Erik 没有回来。

我浑浑噩噩地收拾好自己，我的双腿因为昨晚的奔跑而隐隐作痛，但我和Erik 的孩子需要食物，所以我只能披好大衣踉跄着去赶下午的工。

打开门，他就站在门前，混乱而狂暴的Erik ，那片绿色的森林里燃烧着熊熊烈火。惊讶、欣喜、恐惧、失望同时袭击了我们，而Erik扬起拳头狠狠砸向我的右颧骨。我向左倒过去，腹部不轻不重摔在地板上，剧痛如蜘蛛蚂蚁般爬满我的身体。本能让我想蜷缩起来保护怀中的孩子，但我的Alpha 拉扯着我的手脚将我在他眼前伸展开来。我已经痛得无法呼吸，冷汗扑淋淋得往下掉，双腿间开始聚焦的湿热粘腻，眼前模糊黑色与白色交织着，喉咙里无意识地呜咽，耳鸣声中唯一清晰的是自己的心跳。

Erik*

我不敢相信自己看见的。

入狱前水灵灵的Omega 现在瘦骨嶙峋的憔悴，双眼湿润地躺在我身下，右颧骨上一片红。几个月前闻到的他身上另一个Alpha 的味道已经没有了。

有什么不对劲。他的四肢细瘦，大衣外套被我扯开，腹部夸张地鼓起，还有他的味道……

我的Omega 怀孕了。

这个大小最少也有四五个月。迷茫如潮水吞并我，我应该感到惊喜吗？如果不是我的……

朦胧的呜咽声将我带回现实，我的Charles 痛苦地试图用双手保护胎儿，颤抖着。雪白的棉裤点缀上了艳丽的鲜红，腥味争先恐后侵入我的鼻腔。他刚刚摔倒了。而我抱起他无力的身躯，向医院奔去，眼眶里是泪水，心里呼唤着：上帝保佑我的爱。

Charles*

醒来时是在医院里，右脸一突一突地痛。清醒后下意识抚摸下腹部 ，宝宝还好吗？

“……Charles. ”我的Alpha 依偎在我床边，我的Erik ，他瘦削的脸颊蹭着我额头的碎发，他好闻的味道包围着我，让我不禁想伸长脖子更深地埋入他的肩窝，就算他在我最后清醒前给了我一拳，如果他下一秒会将我撕碎我也奋不顾身。

“Charles ,I need you by my side. ”

这一刻，什么都不重要了。我忍耐太久的苦水终于决堤而出，我在他怀里颤栗，他更用力地搂紧我，安抚触摸我的身体。我的生命中什么都不重要了，释然如流水，我们会是一个家，一个真正的家。我，Erik 和宝宝。I need Erik by my side. 

Erik*

“Erik ……”

他醒了，小脸依然苍白。而我尽量不吓到他。我知道，我伤害了他，深深的，半年间我的Omega 已经被伤害得伤痕累累，而我的无知与冲动更是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。“我很抱歉，Charles ，对不起。”我看着他在我怀里哭泣哆嗦，手还下意识地放在腹部，这让我的心狠狠刺痛。我，我们曾经有过一个孩子，而我还根本不知道他的存在，现在孩子没有了。留下的只有一片茫茫。Charles 一定在等待着我回来告诉我。我无法告诉他陪伴他半年多的小生命现在消失了，他一定会被击溃的。现在他站在悬崖上，而我死死抓住他的手绝对不能有一丝松懈，我不能失去他，哪怕代价是多么沉重。哦，我们有过一个孩子。我忍住泪水，我当然不能哭，现在Charles在这里， 需要我，依赖我，只有我。

孩子还会有的，但Charles 不会再有了。我吻干Charles 脸上的泪水，手掌覆上他的，在Charles 看不见的时候落泪。

**Author's Note:**

> Outlaws of Love 爱的囚徒  
> Oh, nowhere left to go.  
> 已无路可走  
> Are we getting closer, closer?  
> 我们是否越走越近？  
> No. All we know is No.  
> 不，我们都明白并非如此。  
> Nights are getting colder, colder  
> 夜愈寒，心愈冷，  
> Hey. Tears all fall the same.  
> 嘿，我们都黯然泪下。  
> We all feel the rain.  
> 都受尽风雨的洗礼，  
> We can't change.  
> 但我们决不妥协。  
> Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun.  
> 每至一处，我们都试图寻找一丝安稳，  
> Nowhere to grow old. We're always on the run.  
> 四处奔波寻找，却依旧无处白头偕老。  
> They say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will.  
> 他们说我们将为孽缘步下地狱，但是我不相信。  
> They've branded us enough. Outlaws of love.  
> 我们已经被说得够多的了，就让我以囚徒之名为爱逃亡吧。  
> Scars make us who we are.  
> 伤痕造就了如今的我们，  
> Hearts and homes are broken, broken.  
> 就算无处安身，伤心欲绝。  
> Far, we could go so far，with our minds wide open, open.  
> 只要我们敞开心扉，爱就可以蔓延千里。  
> Hey. Tears all fall the same.  
> 嘿，我们都黯然泪下。  
> We all feel the rain.  
> 都受尽风雨的洗礼，  
> We can't change.  
> 但我们决不妥协。  
> Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun.  
> 每至一处，我们都试图寻找一丝安稳，  
> Nowhere to grow old. We're always on the run.  
> 四处奔波寻找，却依旧无处白头偕老。  
> They say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will.  
> 他们说我们将为孽缘步下地狱，但是我不相信。  
> They've branded us enough. Outlaws of love.  
> 我们已经被说得够多的了，就让我以囚徒之名为爱逃亡吧。  
> Outlaws of love.  
> 爱的亡命之徒  
> Outlaws of love.  
> 爱的亡命之徒  
> Outlaws of love.  
> 爱的亡命之徒  
> Outlaws of love.  
> 爱的亡命之徒


End file.
